Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a probe structure for a connector.
Background Art
To date, probe structures for inspecting characteristics of a connector, which is an inspection target, have been disclosed as described, for example, in International Publication No. 2016/072193.
The probe structure described in International Publication No. 2016/072193 is a probe structure for inspecting characteristics of a coaxial connector, in particular, for inspecting characteristics of a multipole connector having a plurality of terminals so that the connector can pass a plurality of signals. The probe structure described in International Publication No. 2016/072193 includes a plurality of center conductors that can simultaneously contact the plurality of terminals of the multipole connector.